gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gordon Moorehead Rides Again
Gordon Moorehead Rides Again is a detective drama radio show and animated television show, initially broadcast between by the 1940s and 1950s on the Vice City Broadcasting System and CNT. The show has three main characters, detective Gordon Moorehead (also called George Moorehead), his assistant Molly Malmstein and their Hispanic companion Pablo, as well as the Chief, the police chief of the Vice City Police Department. The show makes a comeback in 1984, airing on VCPR in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. VCPR hosts Michelle Montanius and Jonathan Freeloader state that the show is returning after thirty-two years, suggesting the show was cancelled in 1952. Feminist Michaela Carapadis criticises the show, whilst the shows announcer (voiced by J.R. Horne) also seems disinterested in the show. He calls the shows protagonist Mooreland, George Moorecock and Jeremy Moorehead. The show returns in GTA V on the CNT network, in the form of an animated show from the CNT archives. Episodes Gordon Moorehead and the Exploding Breasts (GTA VCS) Moorehead and Malmstein search for the missing fisherman Pete Banbury, who they believe to be in the city's swamps. They locate his daughter, Lily, who Moorehead kills due to his fears that without a father she would become a prostitute, although her father later states she wanted to be a teacher. Moorehead and Malmstein meet the Chief, who is initially reluctant to allow them to continue their investigation but relents, stating that they can kill whoever they think is necessary. The two meet Pablo and split up, with Moorehead staying with Pablo whilst Malmstein goes through the swamp in search of Pete Banbury. She eventually locates him, informing him of his daughters death. Pete, distraught, begins to cry and Malmstein questions his masculinity and rips her t-shirt, calling out to Moorehead and Pablo. Moorehead then kills Pete with napalm, for organizing a prostitution ring and holding back real estate. At the end of the episode, Malmstein's breasts explode for no reason other than give the title of the episode some context. Moorehead And The Soviet Tit Wank (GTA V) Gordon and Molly are now working in Los Santos after moving out of Vice City. As Gordon reminisces about the time he spent with Pablo, the chief appears (along with the Redwood Cigarettes Indian) and informs Gordon that the Soviets are infiltrating America by using the movie industry to spread Communist propaganda. After agreeing to stop the Soviets, the four of them smoke on the Indian's "peace pipe"(a vintage commerical of Redwood Cigarettes plays after this). After smoking on the "peace pipe", Gordon, Molly and the Redwood Cigarettes Indian make their way to the movie studio where Gordon asks the secuity guard(who is a Nazi) where the manager is. The guard responds by saying he hates them(the Soviets) so much and becomes angry. After leaving the studio, the trio go into a bar where Gordon unknowingly meets one of the Soviets and calls him a "Real American" and drinks at the bar. After having some drinks the trio confronts the manager who claims he has nothing to do with the Soviets and instructs Gordon to go to the production room where all the films are being made. When Gordon enters the production room he catches the Soviets in the act making Communist propaganda. The leader of the group tries to get away but Pablo, who was hiding behind a wall, trips him and both he and Gordon burn the Soviet with napalm, just like what they did in the old days. The ending shows the five of them celebrating in Gordon's office and smoking a pack of Redwoods. Characters *Gordon Moorehead (voiced by Lloyd Floyd) *Molly Malmstein (voiced by Jen Cohn) *Pablo (voiced by Lloyd Floyd) *Chief (voiced by Jeff Steitzer) *Pete Banbury (voiced by Jeff Steitzer) *Lily Banbury Trivia *In Moorehead And The Soviet Tit Wank, in the beginning segment, a police siren can be heard; this is the same siren that police cars in L.A. Noire have. *In the same episode, the newspaper boy who says "Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" has the same voice as a non-playable newspaper boy in L.A Noire. This boy can be found on the south side of MacArthur Park. Gallery MooreheadAd-GTAV.jpg|Advertisement in Chamberlain Hills, Los Santos. es:Moorehead Rides Again Category:Radio Shows Category:TV shows in GTA V